


Night Time Shenagians

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: What happens when a Doctor sleep walks.





	Night Time Shenagians

It didn’t happen very often, but when it did, Rose wondered if the Doctor was bored, lonely, or just wanted someone to talk to. Even if he just wanted to express his random thoughts to someone else, someone who wasn’t the TARDIS.

She awoke to the rapping on her bedroom door. She sat up, startled, wondering if anything was wrong at two in the morning.

“Rose, Rose- tell you what, how ‘bout some banana pancakes for brekkie tomorrow? Oh, and ice-cream! Banana pancakes are brilliant with ice-cream. Who cares if its breakfast. You only live once- well, humans do. Anyway-“she heard him trail off from his ramble and the sound of his feet wandering away, apparently not expecting an answer.

Rose just stared blankly at the closed door. She shook her head and lay back down, falling back to sleep nearly instantly.

By morning, she had forgotten that the Doctor had woken her up, and didn’t bother to mention it to him. She thought it was just a once off.

Until she woke to the sound of tapping on her door again, two months later.

“Doctor, what is it?” she called groggily, still half asleep.

“Rose, did you know that the average person has 10,000 taste buds? They come in handy. Especially for me. The tongue is a brilliant muscle. Couldn’t live without it! Ha!”

“That’s lovely Doctor. Thankyou. I didn’t know” she called through the door. She heard him sniff, then wander off again.

This time, over breakfast a couple days later, she spoke up.

“Doctor?”

The Doctor turned around at the sound of her curious voice from where he brewing some tea.

“Yeah?”

“Did you know that you asked me a couple nights ago if I knew how many taste buds people had? You woke me up”

The Doctor gave her a puzzled look.

“Did I? Well.Brain as big as mine, I tend to forget what I say” he grinned at her.

“Yes. You did”

“Well then, I’ll try not to wake you again. I know how much you humans need your beauty sleep” grinning cheekily at her.

Rose thought his assurance would be the end of it. She really did. Until she was woken up yet again less than a month later.

Not to him tapping on her door.

But to him running past her door, feet pounding on the floor.

She shot up, expecting some kind of emergency. She quickly pulled on her gown and slippers, and followed the sound of the Time Lord’s feet.

The sight that greeted her eyes would’ve made her blush, if it wasn’t so hilarious.

The Doctor, fully starkers bouncing on a trampoline. He was cackling with laughter as he bounced up and down.

“Doctor, what are you doing?” she called

He didn’t bother to stop his leaping.

“Bouncing. Like Tigger. Brilliant character he is” he called back.

“But why are you naked?” she asked.

He looked down at himself.

“Oh, I suppose I am. Nothing wrong with being a bit nakey Rose Tyler. Let everything hang out! Clothes are so overrated, don’t you think? What do you say Rose, wanna get naked and bounce around?”

Rose felt her face flush.

Hang on.

The Doctor would not suggest such a thing. At least not coherently.  She accessed his features.

His wide brown eyes were glassed over.

And she also remembered the pattern of how he kept waking her up. Of course, Time Lords didn’t need as much sleep as human beings.

He was sleepwalking.

Rose made her way over to where he was still cackling with laughter as he bounced away happily, trying to keep her eyes adverted from a certain appendage of his body. She climbed onto the trampoline, joining the Doctor. His face lit up and grabbed her hands.

“Oh brilliant! You decided to join me. But why are you still in your jim- jams? Naked bouncing is top banana. Remember that, Rose Tyler!”

Rose pulled her hands away from his grip, and his face fell.

“Oh, you’re no fun Rose-“he complained.

“I am. But, I need sleep. And you need to go back to bed yourself” she informed him, gripping his bicep, stopping his fun.

He stared at her.

“Do I? But _wh-y_?” he moaned, but still allowing her to help him down.

“Because I said so”

“Oh, you sound just like your mother” he stated. Rose couldn’t help glaring at him at that statement.

The Doctor kept chattering animatedly about random things as they made their way to his bedroom door, the TARDIS thankfully directing Rose the right way. She was just putting him to bed, when the Doctor stopped chattering away about how Daleks could’ve been so much better if he created them, when he spoke softly.

“I love you, Rose Tyler”


End file.
